The Small Things
by xX GTAshadow Xx
Summary: The small things you may or may not think about...
1. Edward Uses Hide

**What Really Happens When Edward Uses 'Hide'?**

_What really happens off-screen when Edward uses Hide?_

_Cecil, Rydia, and Edward were strolling through the Antlion's den when a Basilisk and three Goblins showed up. Edward sees the monsters and shouts "Argh! Goblins!!" He takes off running._

_Once Rydia and Cecil take care of the monsters, they find Edward in the save point room, sucking back a couple Ethers! _

"Uh, hi, guys, I just wanted to try this 'Ether'. Not having any magic, I haven't had any Ether before. So, uh, I'm sorry!" _Edward explains._

"You... you spoony bard!! You drank our last Ether!! Now how will we beat Antlion if I can't recover my MP!?" _Rydia angrily shouts as she begins summoning Chocobo._

_The Chocobo appears and kicks Edward's ass around the Antlion's Cave so fast that he can't stop and use Hide!_

"...he's so weak that your Chocobo can beat him..." _Cecil says._

_End with Edward screaming and the Chocobo screeching and 'wark'ing as it kicks Edward's ass._

"I just hope he gets better after his Mysidian Trial..." _Cecil says._

_**Continued.. ? Or not.. ?**_

_**If so, then what??**_


	2. Gilgamesh in the Void

**What Does Gilgamesh Do In The Void?**

_The Void... so dark... so lonely..._

"Ah, shut up and get me more booze!!" _Necrophobe commands._

"What a dork!" _Shinryu shouts._

_Gilgamesh brings the booze to his superiors._

"If had Excalibur I'd.." _Gilgemesh starts._

"Jackass! That piece of crap was ExcaliPOOR! Can't you tell the difference between a legendary sword and a piece of crap!?" _Necrophobe yells._

_Exdeath walks in._

"Yes, I'm insulted that one of my men would find such a useless piece of trash. I'm further insulted that young girl could hurt me so much by throwing it at me!" _Exdeath says._

"You mean the girl that Galuf passed his power on to?" _Necrophobe asks._

"Galuf... his spirit lives on within that girl..." _Exdeath says._

"They're gonna come get you, jerk!" _Gilgamesh threatens._

"Silence!" _Exdeath roars._

_He sends Gilgamesh flying into a King Behemoth. The monster sends him flying into the distance, landing on a pile of dead chocobos._

"So this is where all the chocobos ended up!" _he exclaims._

_**Continued...**_


	3. What Aeons Do When Not Summoned

**What Do Aeons Do When They're Not Being Summoned?**

_In the Aeon Realm... or wherever they live... Yuna's Aeons are sitting around waiting to be summoned._

"Except me! Stupid Yuna hasn't been payin' me! She owes me 1627308374 gil!" _Yojimbo shouts._

"Shut up, Yojimbo! No one gives a crap!" _Ixion roars._

_Ifrit just gets back from a recent summon._

"Yuna summoned me 'cause they were havin' a wiener roast." _Ifrit says._

"I'm summoned when they need to fight those damn gigantic birds." _Valefor says._

"I'm called on when they need ice."_ Shiva adds._

"Hey, I wonder what Yuna's Final Aeon would look like?" _Bahamut wonders._

"If the fayth's Kimahri, it'd be a fat blue furry thing that smells bad." _Yojimbo says._

"If the fayth's Rikku, it'd be somethin' cute." _Ifrit says._

_Suddenly, three new Aeons appear._

_Cindy!_

_Mindy!_

_Sandy!_

_The Magus Sisters are here! And we're gonna boss ya around!_

"The hell? You ain't bossin' me around!" _Bahamut threatens._

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN OR YOU'LL GET A TASTE OF PAIN!!" _Anima roars._

_Everyone shuts up and sits down. They must obey the all mighty Anima._

_**Continued... with another FF...**_


	4. When The Game Is Off

**What Does the Party Do When The Game Is Not On?**

_I got this one from when I was escaping the Al Bhed Home in FFX and I saved in the middle of it, and I wondered what they were doing while they were supposed to be escaping?_

**FF1**

"How much longer are we gonna stand here?" _Master asks._

"I dunno. But we've gotta get goin' soon to beat the hell outta Chaos!" _Red Wizard complains._

"Shut up! The PS2 was gettin' warm, so we had to quit!" _Knight yells._

"Uh, don't look now, but Chaos is here." _White Wizard warns._

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!! DIE FOOLISH JERKS!!" _Chaos roars._

_Chaos rips the earth open and defeats the Light Warriors._

"WTF!?" _the Player exclaims as he turns the game on._

**FF2**

"We never get turned on.." _Firion says._

"Dude. That's 'cause we ain't good no more." _Guy says._

"Think we'll ever get another chance?" _Maria asks._

"Ah, who cares?" _Leon replies as he opens a can of beer._

**FF3**

"Look what I can do!" _Luneth says as he jumps back from the other screen._

"Stop showing off!" _Refia exclaims._

"Dude, I'm trying to read." _Arc says._

"And stop fooling around on that other screen! That's for the map!"_ Ingus demands._

**FF4**

"Ah, there it is! Ragnarok's looking shiny!" _Cecil says._

"You've been polishing that forever!" _Rosa exclaims._

"Well, we haven't been turned on in forever!" _Cecil counters._

"Look! I stole a whip!" _Edge yells._

"Edge!! Give me back my whip!" _Rydia exclaims._

"Come and get it!": _Edge retorts._

_Rydia fries Edge with Thundaga and takes her whip back, then beats Edge to K.O. with it._

"...whatever." _Kain says as he jumps upwards into his secret hiding place._

**FF5**

"This pyramid sucks!" _Bartz complains._

"Yeah, but we're the forgotten ones, right?" _Faris says._

"We just gotta wait 'til we can be loaded up again..." _Krile says._

"Yeah, I'm waiting until you guys can get me back in the party!!" _Lenna exclaims._

**FF6**

"How long do we need to stand around the world map for?" _Locke asks._

"Well, at least I've got most of my dances before the player quit." _Mog says._

"Gau become stronger on the Veldt! ..if player want play us again.." _Gau says._

"At least we can still gamble!! Come on! To the casino!" _Setzer calls._

_They start gambling at the casino as they wait to be loaded up again._

**FF7**

"...been ages, huh?" _Vincent asks._

"Yeah... we've been down here a long time. Guess it's due to the fact that there's no Disc One anymore.." _Tifa says._

"...Aeris..." _Cloud whispers._

"Well, nuts to this, I'm off to start Dirge of Cerberus." _Vincent says as he disappears._

**Dirge of Cerberus**

"Well, that was crap. Now I'm sitting on Cid's new airship, 'The Shera', waiting for the player to start the Midgar Raid." _Vincent complains._

**FF8**

"..whatever." _Squall says._

"I see Squall's no different whether the game's on or not." _Rinoa says._

_Zell finally gets some damn hot dogs. _

"Ha! The player only sees me get hot dogs during the ending!" _Zell exclaims._

"Hey, chicken-wuss!" _Seifer taunts._

_Zell knocks Seifer into another universe._

_Another universe..._

"What the..? Twilight Town!? What the hell is this!?" _Seifer yells._

**FF9**

"When's the player gonna load us up again so we finally clear Memoria and defeat Kuja!?" _Zidane asks._

_Steiner kills a Mistodon._

"At least there's plenty to do!" _Steiner says._

_Vivi wins his 1527394th game of Tetra Master against Eiko._

_Quina finishes his/her 1,000,000th frog casserole._

_Amarant eats a frog casserole then falls off the Invincible and lands on Steiner, causing three Mistodons to have heart attacks which is weird since Mistodons are undead and should be immune._

_Quina eats a Mistodon and explodes._

**FFX**

"Would you like to purchase some drugs?" _Rin offers._

"Shut up!" _Tidus yells and kicks Rin off the airship._

"I regret nothing!!" _Rin yells._

"Popcorn!! Candy!! SUGAR!!" _Rikku exclaims while running around the airship looking for candy._

"She ate it all.." _Yuna says._

"Kimahri wants a pizza."_ Kimahri says._

_Kimahri orders a pizza._

"Shackleford's the name, and here's your damn pizza!" _Rusty Shackleford, Pizza Delivery Man, shouts._

_Kimahri doesn't pay and gets kicked off the airship._

_Yuna and Rikku eat the pizza._

_Auron kills Keepa for being too stupid. Tidus promptly hires Nimrook, despite the fact that his contract with Psyches is not done yet..._

"Too bad! You're comin' anyway!" _Tidus orders._

_Sin shows up and eats everyone._

"WTF!?" _the player exclaims while turning the game on._

**FFTactics: War of the Lions**

"Look, it's all dark. We just have to wait." _Ramza says._

"Fine. But I was just talking wasn't I?" _Mustadio asks._

"What? Oh right, the power was shut off while we were entering Goug. Dude, that's some weird stuff." _Ramza says._

_They see a light._

"Oh! We're starting up again!" _Ramza says._

_The scene continues..._

"I wanna buy a gun!" _a Chemist exclaims._

**Continued... **


	5. What To Do With Pebbles

**What To Do With Pebbles?**

_This is about the 'Pebble' loot item in FFXII._

"Oh look! Another Pebble!" _Vaan says, picking up a loot bag._

"Wow! Pretty!" _Penelo exclaims._

"Penelo thinks everything's pretty.." _Vaan says._

"Now, what to do with these items?" _Basch wonders._

_Vaan is in Rabanastre, flinging pebbles at everyone._

_Hours later, Vaan gets thrown into the Nalbina Dungeons._

_Balthier tries to make a ammunition out of the pebbles, but no luck._

_All that happened was a huge mess of pebbles and a damages Altair gun. _

"Well, at least it was an Altair." _Balthier says._

_Basch crushes a bunch of pebbles with a Sledgehammer._

_Fran melts some pebbles with Firaga._

_Ashe decides to have __**nothing to do**__ with the pebbles and goes back to the palace._

"What a witch.." _Vaan, somehow released from the Dungeons, says._

_Vaan is promptly fried with Thundaga._

"How'd she hear me!?" _Vaan yells._

"I hear all!" _Ashe shouts._

_Penelo just counts all the pebbles that she has and puts them away in a pink jewel bag._

_Gilgamesh feeds a bunch of pebbles, thinking they're dog food, to Enkidu. Enkidu eats them and turns into a big fat blob that eats every monster in the Lhusu Mines, including Disma._

_**Continued...**_


	6. A Tactics Battle, Change of Pace?

**A Tactics Battle...**

_Well, here we are at Balias Swale. Looks like the Behemoths have gathered again. Well, only one... the rest is Gobbledyguks and Coeurls. And a couple Black Mages!?_

"I think I can pick 'em off..." _Kendra says, aiming a Scorpion Tail._

_The weapon goes flying and instantly slays the Black Mage. The other one jumps into the water. _

_The Behemoth inches closer._

"Hey, that thing's comin'!" _Ladd yells._

"Well, we got the robot on our side!" _Lavian exclaims._

_Construct 8 blasts the Behemoth._

"I'll petrify it!" _Luna shouts._

_Luna casts Induration! The Behemoth is sealed in stone!_

"Yay me!!" _Luna exclaims, clapping._

_Ladd and Lavian have started on the Gobbledyguks while Kendra finishes off the last Mage. The robot stomps the Coeurl into submission. Luna puts the green goblins to sleep. Kendra wastes one with a well-aimed Icebrand. Ladd finishes the other with a Jump. _

"Hey, we didn't Poach!" _Kendra exclaims._

"Oh well, Luso's off poaching stuff at the Tchgolith Fenlands." _Ladd says._

_**The End... of the Tactics Battle, but not the whole thing.**_

**"Yay me!" **_**Luna exclaims.**_

_**Just thought some action would be nice...**_


	7. The Dragon's Den

**The Dragon's Den**

"What the hell's goin' on? Those jerks beat my allies, but they've not been down here yet! I wanna blast a cap in their asses so bad! Wait, here's someone! Oh, it's just a Hexadragon! Get lost you freak! Good! Now where are those jerks!? I'm the all-mighty Kaiser! They'll never beat me! What the..!? It's that ninja-dude! And the muscle-head, the green-haired girl, and a... MOOGLE!? Sweet niblets! A moogle!? Well, this'll be easy!!"

_Hours later..._

"What the hell!? How'd they beat me!? I AM KAISER! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED!! Ah, screw it! They're pickin' up Diabolos now... "

"Hey, jackass! Get lost! It's my turn to shine!"

"Fine, whatever, Omega... just don't mess up my Hannah Montana CDs."

"HA HA! Kaiser likes Hannah!"

"Shut up!"

_Kaiser runs off, singing._

"...everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days..."

_The party is learning Gravija and building their HP._

_The Soul Shrine is open!_

_The Coliseum is having a tournament!_

_The Auction House is selling Miley Cyrus stuff!_

_Zozo is full of Pokemon!_

_Gau is getting stronger on the Veldt!_

_**The Ultimate Deathmatches III is coming!!**_

_**The End... is nigh. No it's here. YES... it's**_

_**The End.**_


End file.
